Kiss me And do not let go, for nothing in the world
by V413ri4
Summary: One-shot Yaoi. Pareja principal Kozato Enma x Tú.


**_Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn. KHR._**

**_Género :Homosexual,yaoi,BL,Gay... Romance_**.

**_Pareja : Kozato Enma x Oc, rayito,male lector._**

**_AU,Universo Alterno._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano._**

**_Historia/Trama completamente mia y sacada de un sueño que tuve._**

**Summary : **Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que lo veía,el conocía ese sentimiento ya que anteriormente sintió lo mismo. Pero esta vez,no dejara que nadie lo separé de el, hará lo que sea necesario para que el lo acepté.

[•••••]

_"Kiss me..."_

Narración Normal;

Era tarde y no se encontraba nadien en el parque de nami-chuu,o eso pensarían ya que un jóven de cabellera castaña,se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas,mientras escondía su rostro en estas,unos sollozos se escuchaban de aquel muchacho.

La luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo,su brillo iluminaba a aquel muchacho.

—_ Eso es muy injusto... Que tengo que hacer para que me notes... Acaso,no es suficiente todo lo que hago?._ \- aquel jóven, susurraba con mucha tristeza.

Se paro,mientras sacudía su ropa a paso lento y torpe camino,camino por aquel parque que fue testigo del nacimiento del amor de aquel jóven,y del desastre que sucedió después.

Una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza apareció en los labios de aquel jóven. Se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos.

— _«Aunque ya han pasado más de nueve años... Yo se que este amor que siento,no puede desaparecer hací como hací...»_ \- penso mientras pasaba por la resbaladilla que alguna vez subió con aquel chico.

Paso sus dedos por la resbaladilla, mientras caminaba,un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—_ No. Si esto tiene que suceder,al menos tengo que confesarme y decirle mis sentimientos que todo este tiempo guarde en el fondo de mi corazón. Es hora que el se entere de todo y que tenga lo que tenga que pasar... No hay vuelta atrás,se que puedo,no puedo dar marcha atrás..._ \- susurró mientras pasaba por unas casas.

El vago recuerdo de cuando era niño paso por su cabeza,y mientras esos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza,en otra parte,no muy lejos de aquel castaño,un pelirrojo de ojos igual,se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en el borde de su cama,con las manos en su frente y sus codos un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

—_ Rayos... Idiota,idiota,idiota._..- susuraba con frustración,mientras se golpeaba la cara.

Se quito las manos de la frente y se paro,camino hacía la ventana poniendo sus brazos en esta y mirando a la luna.

— No creo que me predone. - le dijo a la nada,un poco deprimido.

A paso torpe tropezandose una que otra vez,llego a su destino,una casa de dos pisos,el castaño miro a la segunda planta, respiró hondo tomando una gran vocada de aire,el castaño camino hacia la puerta,alzo su mano derecha apunto de tocar aquella puerta,se detuvo a centrimetros.

— _No,no es hora de titubear_... - exhaló y prosiguió a tocar la puerta.

Movió los pies con nerviosismo, tembló ligeramente jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa,escucho unos pasos acercándose,el corazón se le aceleró completamente.

La puerta se abrió y al tiempo que esta se abrió,el castaño cerró sus ojos, apretándose la sudadera,con ambas manos.

— Que quieres. - una voz femenina lo sacó de su nerviosismo, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con una jóven pelinegra. — Habla.

— ... Yo... Busco a Kozato Enma. - hablo después de unos minutos de silencio.

La jóven lo miro con duda,lo inspeccióno de pies a cabeza. Él,solo evitaba mirarla ya que la mirada que la jóven le daba,le causaba escalofríos.

— No esta. - y sin más,la jóven cerró la puera,el castaño se hallaba sin habla.

— Creó que no funcionó... - soltó deprimido.

Se dió la media vuela, empezó a caminar,y a caminar unos cuantos paso el se detuvo,se fijo por arriba de su hombro,vio a una persona,que se encontraba recargado en la ventana, apoyándose en esa,con la ayuda de la luz de la luna,pudo identificar a aquel chico.

Se dió la vuelta quedandose enfrenté de aquella casa, sin dejar de observar a aquel jóven.

El pelirrojo, sentía que alguien lo observaba,se fijó de un lado a otro,encontrándose con un castaño cuando miro a su izquierda. Ambos se quedaron viéndose.

— _« Demonios! »_ \- pensó el pelirrojo.

— _«Si se encontraba. »_ \- pensó el castaño.

El castaño dió un paso para adelante,mientras el pelirrojo lentamente daba un paso para atrás,ambos daban pasos al sentido contrario,sin dejar de verse.

El castaño al dar otro paso se tropezó,en eso el pelirrojo aprovecho que este se distrajo,para poder entrar y cerrar la ventana.

Se levantó algo apresurado,miro hacía la ventana y pudo observar que el pelirrojo ya no estaba,una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del castaño.

Mientras con el pelirrojo,el cerro la ventana y se apoyó en la ventana,regañando se mentalmente,por lo infantil que estaba actuando.

— _Demonios... De seguro,el se encuentra triste. Perfecto,Enma._ \- susurraba,mientras se sentaba en el suelo y daba pequeños golpes a la pared con su cabeza.

Mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba regañando se mentalmente,el castaño con la mirada al suelo,no tuvo otra opción que irse.

Narra Enma ;

Una vez que me escondí, estuve sentado,rezando en mi mente que Aki,ya se hubiera ido. Estuve media hora hací,ya que sé que él es paciente,y no le importaría esperar más de una hora,ya sea parado, sentado o lo que sea.

Suspiré con cansancio,una vez paso más de 45 minuto,me pare lentamente y me asomé por la ventana,una vez que me asegure que él no estuviera ahí,me pare y me dispuse a dormir,ya que eran las 12:35 a.m. y ya era tarde,si sigo despierto de seguro me regañaran.

Narra Akihiko ;

Una vez me fui de la casa de Enma,me encontraba cabizbajo y no tenía ganas de ir a casa,ya que de seguro mi hermano mayor,me molestará por "mi estúpido, enamoramiento" como dice el,aunque sé que él solo lo dice para levantarme el ánimo,muy a su modo,él me cuida y no quiere que salga lastimado, más de lo que ya estoy.

Además de que no quiero ver a Hiro,sé que mi hermano sabe que yo le gustó a Hiro, pero este no sabe que yo y mi hermano sabemos,y sé que mi hermano se tiene algo entre manos,cosa que no me agrada ya que tal vez el este tramando que yo y Hiro terminemos juntos,cosa que no quiero,pero sé que Hiro,es un buen chico,es carismático,amable,educado, demaciado irreal para ser sincero. Él es apodado "el príncipe".

Pero sé que Hiro,es como dirían las chicas "el novio perfecto". Hací que muchas están detrás de él,aunque todos y todas saben que él,él es gay.

Y también saben que yo soy,solo que yo lo negaba,pero en cierto modo se que Hiro,sería el novio perfecto para mí,pero en mi corazón está Enma,y no puedo hacerle eso a Hiro,jugar con el para olvidar a Enma,eso no está bien y no me gustaría hacerle eso.

Suspiré por segunda vez,me dirigí al parque y una vez en ese,me senté en un columpio y me di puche con los pies,me encontraba viendo mis tenis,moviendo los de un lado a otro.

Estuve hací,no sé cuánto tiempo,pero no me importó. Suspiraba de vez en cuando sin apartar la vista de mis tenis.

Narración normal;

Mientras tanto,en otro lugar,en una casa en la sala de está,se encontraban dos chicos,el primero,un jóven de unos diesiocho años,de cabello castaño oscuro,por otro lado sentado en otro sillón enfrente del castaño,se encontraba un chico de unos quince años,de cabello negro.

— Se tarda mucho,¿No crees? - hablo el menor,mirando con duda al mayor.

— Si,supongo. - éste sólo suspiró con desaprobación. — Oye,Hiro. - hablo después de unos minutos de silencio,llamando la atención del pelinegro,este respondió con un ' mande ',a lo que el castaño comenzó a hablar. — Y si lo vamos a buscar. - a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió con su cabeza, — bien,tú ve a buscar por el parque yo voy a buscar por otra parte. - fue su última palabra.

Ambos chicos se pararon,ambos se dirigieron a la puerta una vez salieron de la casa cada uno se dirigió al lado opuesto,para buscar al menor.

Narra Hiro ;

En la mañana,me encontraba algo inseguro ya que ese día me iba a confesar,pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que Aki,una vez que me vio se fue apresurado,dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

— _Rayos_ ... - murmuré,mientras no le quitaba la mirada.

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón,me le quede mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista,suspiré y a paso lento camino.

En el transcurso de mi caminar,me encontré con Hiromi,nos saludamos y ambos caminamos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa,hasta que Hiromi,me empezó a preguntar cosas,que para mí,eran vergonzosas e personales.

— Oye,Hiro. - me hablo,yo le puse atención mientras ambos nos detuvimos . — Sabes que mi hermano,se confesara ¿No? Y ya sabras que él es gay,por lo tanto,el se confesara a un chico. Un chico de su clase y ex-amigo... - yo me quedé en shock,¿Cómo que se va a confesar ? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y más importante,¿A quien?. Esas y más preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

— Ah...- fue lo único que salió de mi boca,Hiromi solo sonrió,como si se estuviera burlándose de mí.

— Oye,sabes que también aquel chico,en algún momento de su vida,también sintió algo por Aki... - ya estubo bueno,este que se trae. — Se su nombre. Me lo aprendí,de tanto que Aki lo dice. - cada palabra que sale de su boca,es como si me diera una apuñalada. Duele y más que Aki,puede que sea correspondido...

— Hiromi,podrias guardar silencio. - le hablo seriamente.

— No te desquites conmigo,Hiro. - se cruza de brazos,se acerca a mí,cerca de mi oído — Se muy bien,que te gusta Akihiko. Se te nota desde lejos. - me hablo.

— C-como... - tartamudeo,al darme cuenta que según yo,mis mirada hacia Aki,según yo,eran discretas.

— Je,por supuesto que lo noté. No soy idiota,de que me haga el despistado,es otra cosa. - se alejó de mí y termino de hablar.

Sonrió de lado,mientras no quitaba su mirada de mi. Yo suspiré,que él se diera cuenta en vez de Aki,me pone un poco inquieto,sé que Aki,es despistado,inocente,solitario y tímido. Es difícil que él se de cuenta de mis sentimientos,hací como hací,tendría que decirle yo personalmente,porque sé que él nunca se daría cuenta.

Recordando esa plática,un poco incómoda que tuve con Hiromi. Suspiró un poco decepcionado,moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos,que me ponían de mal humor.

— No tengo que pensar en eso,es deprimente. Tengo que olvidar eso y buscar a Aki. - Me digo a mi mismo,comenzando a caminar hacia el parque.

Narra Hiromi ;

Una vez se hizo tarde,ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar por Aki,ya que este no se sabe defender,y aunque soy su hermano,no soy estúpido,sé que él es demaciado lindo,que hace que muchos tengan pensamientos nada sanos,donde el se encuentra abajo,todo sonrojado gimiendo,sus ojos llorosos... Demonios,si me entero que alguien se atreve a tocarlo,soy capaz de convertirme en un asesino,solo para torturar al infeliz y lentamente matarlo,con mis torturas.

Sonreí de modo psicópata,salí de mis pensamientos cuando Hiro hablo.

— Se tarda mucho,¿No crees? -me miro con duda.

— Si,supongo. - yo sólo suspiré con desaprobación. Me detuve a pensar,_«Y si junto a Hiro con Aki? Supongo que puedo soportar a Hiro,como cuñado y yerno... Si,está decidido, juntare a esos dos,aunque me cueste »_ — Oye,Hiro. - hablo después de unos minutos de silencio,este respondió con un ' mande ',a lo que comienzó a hablar. — Y si lo vamos a buscar. - a lo que el solo asintió con su cabeza,_«Ya está,cayó redondito. Se dónde va a estar,el siempre cuando está deprimido se va al parque,so__lo espero que si se encuentre,por qué si no está,mi plan fallara...» _— bien,tú ve a buscar por el parque yo voy a buscar por otra parte. - fue mi última palabra.

Ambos nos páramos,ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta una vez salimos de la casa cada uno nos dirigimos al lado opuesto,para buscar a Aki,solo que yo fingi ir.

Una vez que camine unas cuadras, volví y seguí sigilosamente a Hiro,tendría que ver con mis propios ojos que mi plan funcionará.

Narración normal ;

Mientras Hiro se dirigía al parque,y Hiromi lo seguía sigilosamente,en el parque, Akihiko aún se encontraba sentado en el columpio,suspiró y prosiguió a pararse y cuando estubo por dar un paso,una voz a lo lejos lo detuvo.

— Akiii... - Akihiko,miro a su alrededor buscando al quien le hablo.

Cuándo lo vio,una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. A paso lento,se dirigió hacia el. Una vez ambos estuvieron muy cerca,el menor fue el primero en hablar.

— Hola,Hiro. - sonrió el menor.

— Hola,Aki. - le devolvió el saludo. — Oye... - hablo un poco inseguro el mayor.

— Sucede algo,Hiro. - pregunto algo preocupado.

— No,nada importante. Solo... Sabes es muy tarde y no esta bien que estés afuera a estas horas... - volteo hacia su derecha.

— Ah... Si,lo sé... Apenas iba a casa... - hablo un poco decaído. — ¿Me puedes acompañar?,Hiro. - pregunto esperanzado.

— Por supuesto. - se volteó a verlo y respondió,sonriéndole al menor.

Ambos ya no dijeron nada más,y simplemente comenzaron a caminar a la casa del menor. En el transcurso nadie dijo nada,Hiro se encontraba nervioso y un poco sonrojado,mientras Akihiko,el se encontraba aun deprimido.

Mientras Hiromi,el se encontraba susurrando insultos hacía Hiro,los persiguió desde lejos.

Una vez que ellos dos llegaron a la casa del menor,ambos se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta.

— Bien... Gracias por acompañarme. - hablo Aki,mientras se volteaba y quedaba enfrente del mayor.

— Si... No hay de que. - le sonrió,mientras que con su mano izquierda le alborotaba el cabello.

— Je je. Nos vemos mañana,Hiro. - soltó una pequeña risa, acercándose al mayor y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— C-claro. - tartamudeo,mientras miraba a otro lado.

Akihiko,le sonrió mientras abría la puerta y entraba a esta,no sin antes voltear a ver al pelinegro y hablarle.

— Oye,Hiro. - comenzó a hablar,el otro le puso atención,— No te ibas a quedar, aquí ?. - pregunto.

— Eh?... Ah,si. - contesto.

— Bien, entonces pasa. - Akihiko,se hizo aún lado para que el mayor pasará. Cosa que el otro hizo,y una vez que esté entro Akihiko,cerro la puerta.

— Lo esperaré en la sala,tú ve a dormir. - hablo dirigiéndose a la sala.

— Claro. Le dices a Hiromi,que no se duerman tan tarde. - le dijo mientras subía las escaleras, escuchando una pequeña risa,de parte del pelinegro.

— _Claro,amore mio... Tutto quello che mi chiedi, lo realizzerò. Mio piccolo. _\- susurró mirando por donde se fue el menor.

Afuera de la casa, Hiromi se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos. Miro a ambos chicos, frunciendo las cejas.

—_ Demonios_,_« Tengo que tranquilizarme,Hiro será la futura pareja de mi pequeño,hací que no tengo que ponerme celoso,estos celos de hermano no son buenos...»_ \- murmuró y pensó.

Hiromi,salió de su escondite y fue directo a la puerta,sin tocar entro una vez entro,fue directamente a la sala,dónde se encontraba Hiro sentado en unos de los sillónes,se acercó a él.

— Oye Hiro. - le hablo una vez llegó serca de él. El le puso atención, — ya llegó,Aki. - le pregunto.

— Si... Está en su cuarto. - contestó.

— Ah,bueno... - suspiró, — Es mejor irnos a dormir. - terminó de hablar,ambos se fueron a dormir al cuarto del mayor.

[•••••]

A la mañana siguiente;

En el cuarto de Akihiko,el se encontraba dormido moviéndose apuntó de despertarse. Una vez sonó su alarma abrió lentamente los ojos,una vez se acostumbro a la luz,bostezo e se paró de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño.

[•••••]

Una vez terminó de bañarse,salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y se dirigió a su guardarropa, agarro ropa y se la puso. El conjunto era; una camisa sencilla de color rojo,una pantalón holgado de mezclilla,arriba de la camisa un suéter ligero sin mangas,color vino y por último unos zapatos negros.

Una vez vestido,sin peinarse salió de su cuarto,bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cosina, dónde su hermano se encontraba.

— Aki,siéntate ya mero está el desayuno. - hablo Hiromi,sin voltearse,o dejar de hacer el desayuno.

— Claro. - fuel lo que dijo,sentándose en la silla.

Una vez Hiromi,terminó de hacer el desayuno,lo puso delante de Akihiko,y puso otro para él. Ambos empezaron a desayunar,sin antes agradecer.

[•••••]

Una vez ambos terminaron, Hiromi se paró y fue a lavar los platos.

— Iré a despertar a Hiro. Tú qué harás?. - dijo y le pregunto.

— Mmm... _«Enma...»_ iré a salir un rato. - dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta,pero antes de salir Hiromi lo detuvo,poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Irás con Enma. Verdad. - dijo seriamente.

Akihiko se estremeció al escuchar a su hermano. Con nerviosismo se voltea quedando de frente del mayor.

— Amm,yo...- se encontraba nervioso,jugó con sus manos.

— Ya lo se, Aki. Solo te estoy diciendo que si irás con el o no.

— S-si. Iré a ver a Enma... - dijo,se sonrojo una vez que terminó de hablar.

— Bien. - hablo dando un paso hacia el menor. — Pero te digo. No vayas a hacer una locura si el te rechaza. - terminó de hablar subiendo la escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

— Ah...- bajo la mirada,apretando los puños. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza volteando se y saliendo de la casa.

[•••••]

En otra parte.

Narra Enma ;

Una vez me desperté e hize lo que tenía que hacer,me salgo de mi cuarto dirigiendome a la sala donde todos se encontraban.

— Buenos días. - los saludé.

Ignorando a la mayoría,me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme, sin hacerles caso a ninguno,me salgo de la casa y camino sin rumbo.

Narración normal;

Una vez el pelinegro salió de su casa,el camino sin rumbo alguno,en cambio el pelirrojo,siguió caminando sin rumbo,con la mirada baja.

— _« Tengo que arreglar esto...» - _pensó con determinación. Dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

Por otro lado, Akihiko el se encuentra aún deprimido,pensando en lo que sucedió anoche con Enma.

— _« Horrible... Esto es horrible... » - _pensó,dando un suspiro de cansancio.

— Hey. - una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista y voltearse,se encontró con un chico castaño de ojos cafés. — Hola,Aki. - saludo una vez estuvo cerca de él,le sonrió .

— Hola... Tsuna. - trato de sonreír,pero solo una mueca le salió.

— ¿ Sucede algo ? - pregunto con preocupación.

— ... - sin embargo el menor no contesto.

— Es sobre Enma,¿No? - se acercó más al menor,mirándolo con preocupación e enojo disimulado.

— Ah... Si,es sobre el... - dijo cabizbajo.

— Entonces... - comenzó a hablar,— ya te vas a dar por vencido? - hablo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — ya llevas mucho tiempo intentando que el te haga caso... No creo que el te acepté... No es que,no es que no seas agradable o algo hací... Es solo que,no creo que el valla a aceptar estar con un chico,y soportar las burlas de la gente... - terminó de hablar,sin dejar de ver al menor.

—_ Si,lo se_... - susurró,— Sabes... No es que me voy a dar por vencido,no. Ya estoy harto,de que él me ignore,ya llevo años intentando que él me dé una oportunidad,pero nomás no ...- terminó de hablar,aguantando se las ganas de llorar,apretando los puños de frustración.

— Oye,Aki...- le hablo,este le puso atención. — sabes... No es que me quiera aprovechar de la situación o algo así. Sabes que me gustas y mucho, tal vez,no se... Tal vez quieras darme una oportunidad,que dices? - terminó de hablar.

— No se...- dijo inseguro ,— no quiero "usarte" como una distracción para olvidar a Enma.

— No me vas a "usar" solo quiero que seas feliz,todos merecen ser felices y si Enma no quiere estar contigo, tú mereces buscar la felicidad en otra parte o en otra persona...

— Si, creo que sí... Supongo que podemos intentarlo... Pero despacio,digo nunca tuve pareja y quiero tomar las cosas con calma,si es que tú quieres...

— Por supuesto,no tengo problema alguno. - sonrió,se acercó al menor y le dió un abrazo el pelinegro le correspondió,escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del mayor.

En otra parte,cerca de ellos dos ;

Enma se encontraba algo nervioso,ya que estaba decidido en arreglar las cosas con el de ojos azulados,y insistir que él le diera una oportunidad de explicarse porque actuaba de esa manera.

— _Espero y que me dé una oportunidad... He sido,muy infantil últimamente._ \- murmuró.

Camino y a unos pasos el se detuvo,miro sorprendido la "escena" que estaba sucediendo a unos pasos delante de él. Y el protagonista no era más ni nada menos que Akihiko.

— Ah... - lo único que salió de su boca. — Aki...¿Tsuna? - se acercó a ambos,frunció el ceño. Una vez cerca de ambos el hablo. — Hey, lamento interrumpir. Pero necesito hablar con Aki.

— Hola,Enma. - saludo el castaño,abrazo más al menor,no quería soltarlo. — Lo lamento,pero yo y Aki... - miro al menor y este sonrió débilmente. — Tenemos una cita. Hací que si nos disculpas. Nos vamos. - terminó de hablar,dejando sorprendido a Enma.

El castaño se llevó a Aki,lejos del pelirrojo. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos,soltó al pelinegro.

— Ah...c-cita? - se sonrojo al hablar,mirando al castaño confundido.

— Si. Deberíamos empezar con una cita. ¿No crees?

— Si,supongo. Bueno,entonces a donde iremos en nuestra c-cita?.

— No se. La verdad no tenía planeado nada. Pero ... Podemos caminar y a ver qué pasa. ¿No crees?.

— Si. Je je, entonces vámonos. - le sonrió al castaño.

Este le sonrió y fue agarrando la mano del oji-azulado,una vez agarrados de la mano ambos se fueron.

Regresando con Enma,el aún no podía asimilar lo que le dijo el castaño, parpadeó varias veces hasta recuperarse,volteó a sus lados buscando al pelinegro,más sin embargo no lo encontró. Su respiración se aceleró,se fue corriendo para buscar al pelinegro.

— _« ¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando. Tsuna me lo quiere quitar!. Espera,él nunca fue mío,rayos que estoy pensando el no es un objeto. Tengo que encontrarlo y hablar con el para poder explicarle lo que sucedió. __Y que me pueda perdonar y si él quiere que me dé una oportunidad para demostrarle que lo quiero,no,que lo amo y no quiero que nadie nos separe y nada de lo que me digan o nos digan,me afectara. Pues,lo único que me importará es lo que él me diga o haga...» _\- pensó,mientras que con determinación se fué en busca del pelinegro.

Con Aki y Tsuna:

Una vez ambos chicos se fueron, aún sin soltarse de las manos, el castaño tenía una gran sonrisa y el pelinegro sonreía tímidamente,con un sonrojo en sus mejillas,mientras apretaba levemente la mano del contrario.

— Oye, Aki. - el castaño hablo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos,este le puso atención,levantando la cara y mirar al contrario. — Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?. Eh escuchado que en la noche habrá fuegos artificiales y los podemos ver juntos. ¿Qué dices? - terminó de hablar el castaño, mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

— Fuegos artificiales? ¡ Por supuesto! - sonrió ampliamente.

— ...- se le quedo mirando al chico,sin decir alguna palabra,lentamete este se fue acercando al menor,este lo miro confundido,con su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla del menor.

— T-tsuna?. - sin dejar de mirar con confusión al casaño,el oji-azulado mira los labios del mayor,y sin pensarlo el se va acercando a el.

Ambos se acercan lentamente,el castaño mira los labios del menor,y con su otra mano agarra la cintura del menor, acercándolo más a el. Aki,lo abraza apretando un poco el sueter de el mayor y antes de que el castaño lo besara,porque esa era su intención,un furioso Enma aparece y separa bruscamente a los chicos,empujando al castaño y llevándose a rastras al oji-azulado,estando este en shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

[•••••]

Llevándose a rastras al ojiazulado, Enma se detiene cuando ya estan lejos del parque. Se voltea quedando de frente, inhala y prosigue a hablar.

— Akihiko, yo ... - le agarró de ambas manos, — siento ser un tonto, un grandísimo tonto. No espero que me perdones, pero aún hací quiero que sepas lo que tengo en mi corazón. - respiró hondo. — Se que últimamente te e estado evitando, y por causa de eso, de seguro has estado triste. Tenía inseguridades, se que es tonto. Pero tenía miedo, no por mí yo puedo aguantar las burlas e incluso los golpes, pero no quería que tú, el chico que me gusta, no, al que amo, saliera lastimado física o mentalmente eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Solo espero y que me puedas dar una última oportunidad para demostrar que no actuaré de la manera que actúe anteriormente. - levantó la mirada viendo los ojos lloroso del castaño.

— Ah... Enma, tú me gusta. Y si, me lastimaste cuando me ignorabas, eso me dolió mucho. - lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. — Creí poder olvidarte, pero no puedo. No funciona hací. Y-yo, te amo. Y... - inhaló y exhaló. — Si. Te doy una última opinión, solo está vez por favor no me vallas a ignorar, y si sientes en algún punto que ya no me quieres, por favor solo dilo, aunque sea doloroso quiero la verdad. - sonrió.

— Por supuesto. - sonrió, se acercó al castaño abrazándolo de la cintura, el castaño lo abrazo por el cuello y se dieron un pequeño beso.

FIN

•••\7w7/•••

_¡Hola! amantes del Yaoi,este one-shot me encantó y si alguien le gusto me alegraría que dejarán reviews,y fav. Y si quieren que haga más como este,personajes de KHR x rayito,es decir KHR x Tú,sera yaoi,pero si quieren hetero lo intentare,ya que me gusta mas escribir género Homosexual,tipo romántico y __eso._

_Hasta la próxima ciao ciao ~._


End file.
